


Late Night Dancing

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Deals, Demon Powers, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mind Control, Multiplicity/Plurality, Reality Bending, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, he's a demon don't judge me, made of Noiz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aoba goes to a nightclub.





	

It's late and it's cold and Aoba wasn’t sure how come he dragged himself to come to such a place like this. Yes, he felt lonely, but maybe this had been too much. He stood at a decent distance from the club entrance, measuring whether to attempt getting in line or not. The place was too flashy, it was located at a pretty popular spot and it's walls were intimidatingly tall and tiled with black mirrors. High up, an enormous sign read "Dance" in italic, designed with old-fashioned white neon light.

Aoba grimaced.

He stayed put like that. He could hear the music sound loudly every time the bodyguard opened and closed the door for some of the bunch of the waiting people to get inside. Aoba looked at them, _many_ were let down. In hindsight, even if he was ever let in, there was no way he would fit in there, the type of people who entered was nothing like him.

Aoba bit the inside of his cheek. The invitation shone in the virtual display of his coil, _Free Pass +Drink +Coat Check, No restrictions!_

He looked at it and then to the entrance and then to the invitation again, weighing the possibilities. After a moment of deep concentration and consideration, he sighed. Stealing one last glance at the place, he turned around to head home. _Wait, what was that?_

His stomach churned, he thought he had seen a blond guy standing at the entrance door, but he wasn’t there when he looked again. Aoba narrowed his eyes and looked around, there was no way he got inside, he hadn't heard the music.

“Hey you!” the guy at the entrance shouted at him.

Aoba jumped. “Ah- what?” he shouted back. The bodyguard that had been oblivious of him all this time, suddenly became aware of him. “Me?” he asked, just to make sure.

“Yes, you. Don’t you have an invite right there? Come show me that.”

Aoba walked to him and showed him the screen. The big guy stared at it and then checked something on his virtual screen. A check mark appeared on Aoba's.

“It’s legit, you may come in.” he said and opened the door. Aoba grimaced profusely when a shockwave of heat and eardrum-splitting music hit his face.

"Uhh..." Aoba let out, frozen in place. The bodyguard cleared his throat and stared at him really unfriendly. “Ah-aah, thanks.” Aoba stammered and got in. 

The door closed shut behind him, he was inside.

Not a second passed that Aoba already felt uneasy and sick, innumerable eyes laid on him, making him feel instantly observed and judged. He was very close to just turn around and get the hell out of there, but as he considered, the door opened again and a wave of people pushed past him, almost making him trip and fall.

Aoba kicked himself mentally, this kind of place made him really uncomfortable, he was already sweating and being pushed all over the place. But it didn't matter what he thought, against his will, he was forced to follow the stream of people and get in a line, not sure exactly what it was for. Glancing ahead of him, he saw that the people in front of him quickly left their belongings at a coat check booth. Every pling made the line advance, check, take, pling, go.

Aoba bit down his lower lip, he didn’t want to leave his jacket, but it was becoming impossible to breathe, so he didn’t have a choice. Only when his turn came Aoba took it off and placed it over the counter.

“Do you have an invitation, sweetheart?” the girl in charge asked, leaning over the counter and making show of her breasts. She was dressed in a very revealing goth attire, had straightened black hair that covered half her face, black lipstick and a perfectly clean ring piercing on his bottom lip.

“Ah, yes.” Aoba answered and showed her it, she barely glanced at it and then took the jacket, handing it over to the back. Then the pling sound happened and a second check mark appeared in the bottom of his virtual invite.

“You are new here, aren’t you?” the girl asked and smiled at him, tone rich with seductiveness. “Don’t worry, you’ll fit right in. Bar’s right there.” she said and pointed at the bar a few metres away with her black polished index finger.

“Right. Thank you.” Aoba said and quickly took his leave. He felt strange with the kind of attention he received from her, not to mention that not having his jacket on made him feel naked... but he sighed and brushed it off. At least he didn’t stand out so much now.

 but already knowing the drill, he flashed his invitation, check mark, and received a tall glass of a very colorful cocktail which he downs all in one single go, hoping the alcohol would help ease at least a bit of his uneasiness. Being a lightweight as he was, Aoba should have known than it was too much. It was an extremely strong blend, so he was that it was going to give his kidney a good beating. 

 _Too late to regret,_ he thought to himself, the alcohol was already in his system and he just needed to wait for it to take effect.

Aoba leaves the empty glass near the place where he received it and finds an empty spot at the counter to lean to. Only then he realized. The counter was partially curved inwards, as well as the walls, and every limit he was able to catch sight off - the whole nightclub took form of a giant circle he could hardly grasp the dimensions off.

Aoba’s mind slowly started getting fuzzy, the alcohol was taking effect. He bit down a smile, the inhibition started to kick in, _this shouldn't be so bad after all,_  he thought. But then something else happened, rather than dumbing his senses down, the alcohol sharpened them… and he could feel the distinct sensation of being stared at.

He looks around and... there he was! The blond he had seen before, he hadn’t imagined it! 

Aoba was about to call him out when a bunch of people stumbled upon the stools between them, clouding his vision of him. But Aoba swore he had seen him smile right before it happened and that had sent his heart racing. He stood up too quickly and the world spinned around him as he did, but, not without some trouble, Aoba managed to get past the overly loud group, just in time to spot the back of the blond getting away. He decided to follow him, intrigue getting the better of him.

Aoba cursed under his breath every time he had to dodge and push past someone, the blond was getting away and he wasn't able to catch up to him - He didn't know how he did it, but unlike himself, he wasn’t bother by the crowd at all, he just strode past them.

Dragged more and more into the multitude, Aoba started orbiting the dance floor without realizing, as if slowly being pulled inside as of its very centre. The music got progressively louder and the people more out of control as the blond’s back got farther and farther away. Aoba felt as if with every step, he was being submerged in a pool of warm water - his body slowed down, every movement became harder to make and every bump made him sway rather that stumble. As he got deeper, he started being gently pulled by the arms and waist every now and then, invited to dance and hook up.  

Aoba bit down his knuckles as he tried very hard to ignore them and continue his pursuit... but by the time he realized, he had long past lost him. 

He looked around but he was nowhere to be found, everywhere he gazed, unfamiliar people kissed and touched each other right beside him, entranced with heavy petting, sometimes with more than one partner.

“This place is too much.” Aoba murmurs to himself, completely sure there was no way in hell someone could hear him with the loud music. More than just the alcohol, he felt as if the very place was making him drunk and pulling him into a strange kind of trance... or as if he was under the powerful effect of some drug.

Aoba shook his head to the sides, _I need to wash my face,_ he said to himself and then tried to get away of the turmoil. Looking for some kind of sign to guide him where the restrooms were, he lost orientation. There was no sign he could find, it was already hard to find anything as it was with all the people and the lights constantly pulsating, but rather than stopping him, he moved faster, now desperate to find a place where he could clear his mind up.

“Oomph--!” Aoba let out as he bumped into someone, but then he screeched as he snapped his hands away immediately, thinking that somehow he had burned himself.

Aoba actually needed a moment to fully comprehend he had not been burnt at all. As he catched his breath, he realized what he had touched was someone else’s chest. As he blurted out a sincere apology and searched for the stranger’s eyes to make sure his message got through, what he encountered is something he hadn’t expected, the mysterious blond was right in front of him, and he had the most staggering eyes he had ever set sight upon.

He looked closely at him, even with his high level of intoxication, Aoba wondered how could it be that his irises were not affected by the changes of light and maintain themselves fully light-colored. Not to mention that when he touched his arm, it emanated this incredible heat that he couldn’t understand how it wasn't setting everything on fire or cause any pain.

It was way too much inhibition, Aoba quickly realized and left the stranger’s arm alone. He tried to convey more words of apology, but after searching for eye contact again, he got distracted, only then he noticed the stranger’s face was also covered with piercings that glimmered with each beam of light. The constant change of shapes impaired his attention. Somehow, he couldn't focus on him right, as if his eyes failed to accomplish that simple task.

Aoba squealed when his wrist was held within the blond's grasp. It _burned_.

“You can see me,” the stranger said and slid a hand behind his back. “I can see you.”

Aoba stumbled backwards, the incredible loud sound of a bell made his eardrums shake and fuck with his sense of equilibrium. His head pulsated and he gulped hard on the knot that formed at the base of his throat. He felt awfully dizzy, the music entered every fiber of his being but he fought it, sensing impending danger. Trying to grasp to what was left of his soberness with all his might, Aoba excused himself and not un-rudely pushed past the stranger who said that weird sentence to him.

The music transformed then - the powerful beats got louder, darker and more overwhelming. The foreign melody embraced him and the bass hit impossible low levels, determining the rhythm of his own heart. Aoba felt his face flush up to his ears, his body was heating up and the sensation at his wrist and waist lingered, tingling.

The place being a goddamned circle messed with his head, he didn't understand where he was even standing. Overwhelmed, he decided to randomly follow a single direction until he bumped into a wall and then try to figure things out from there. But even that simple task was hard to achieve, it was hard to get anywhere with the amount of people blocking every possible way. The place got swarmed more and more by the second with overly sexualised people, Aoba swore his bulge and ass and even his nipples got shamelessly groped like ten times before he could even reach halfway his destination. He was getting head over heels, he started to pant, he should feel disgusted, repulsed, but the opposite was true.

He bumped into a wall, he had finally made it to one of the limits of the club. Aoba placed his hands and forehead against the rough cold surface, his dick twitched under his jeans and his instincts screamed for him to relieve the pain. In his mind, the only thing he could see were those incredible lime green eyes, watching him, hunting his very soul. The enigmatic words repeated over and over and streams of cold sweat run down his neck, making him shiver.

Aoba hit his forehead against the wall, he had to fight this, his mind was playing tricks on him, he couldn’t let himself lose it. _Snap out of it!_

But then he felt something prickle at the back of his head - he was being being observed again. Expecting the worst, he looked behind, only to find exactly what he dreaded, the enigmatic blond watching him intently. Aoba choked on his own saliva at the sudden and mortifying sensation of getting caught red-handed. He felt as if the blond somehow got inside his mind, stripped him, saw all his dirty secrets, his shameful cravings, his impending need for release. Aoba felt exposed and ashamed, but as much as it was so, he was unable to tear his eyes apart from him - as if it was the most natural thing, the blond stood there, immobile, as people gathered around him - they rubbed, caressed him, tried to get his attention, but he just stood there, receiving it, letting the fabric of his cloth be dragged and tugged longingly while remaining unfazed.

As Aoba fought to catch his breath, he unconsciously gave a step back, only to encounter the wall behind him. He felt cornered. Not knowing what else to do, he shut his eyes hard, gritting his teeth and digging his fingertips on the rough cold surface, trying to grasp on reality as much as he could. _I’m hallucinating, nothing of this is real. Wake up, wake up._

He didn’t know how much time he spent like that, but when he finally dared to open his eyes again... the blond was no longer there.

Aoba clutched his shirt at the level of his heart. He scanned the place, in search for _anything_ that told him this wasn't over yet, but he found nothing, there was no sign of him or of the agglomeration of people he had around. Aoba breathed in and out, in and out, shallow and quick until he let a deep long exhale out, thinking the worst was finally over.

“What the fuck was that?” he laughed bitterly to himself as he dried the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand. Wincing, he concluded that coming here in the first place had been one of the worst ideas of his life - god knew what they had poured into that drink or how many times his body got groped.

Aoba rested his eyes for a bit, he felt the intoxication slowly subsiding and that made him relax even more... but in return, his bladder started to ache for release. That's when he remembered, he had been looking for the restroom all along. After opening his eyes, he immediately scoffs. Not a second had passed he already caught sight of a bright red gentlemen sign a few metres away from him, the cheap red neon light mocked him soundlessly. He felt blind and dumb.

Without thinking it twice, Aoba entered it.

The door closed behind him on it’s own and his heart stopped for a second. He was still on edge.  _It’s okay, they are designed that way, calm down._

Everything was dark red, stalls and urinals barely visible. Upon first sight, the place was surprisingly empty, but his poor sense of relief was cut short. His pulse started accelerating again the moment dirty squelching sounds and moans reached his ears. His eyes landed on the door of the last stall that was being roughly bumped against, making the lock click loosely with every thud.

They didn’t even _try_ to lower their voices down or hide it in any way, they just shamelessly fucked in there as they pleased.

Not risking the possibility of making eye-contact with anyone, he discarded the urinal option and went to a stall of his own. He rested his weight onto a forearm and unzipped.

“Calm down, calm down, calm down.” Aoba repeated to himself like a mantra. _Fucking in a club is not unheard off, Aoba, everything is fine._

After a moment, Aoba was able to relax just enough to be able to empty his bladder, peeing with half an erection wasn't easy… but just as he finished, there was a loud slam at the stall next to him and a thud. He tensed up, the obvious clicking sounds of kissing made him bite his lower lip, but the extremely contented moan of relief that followed was what made him tick. He didn’t know how or why, but he felt like he recognized the voices and for a half a second the idea of jerking off to them crossed his mind.

“This is insane.” he blurted out loud as he stormed out of his stall, ready to run away and go home for once.

His feet dragged when he halted. His heart had dropped to his stomach when he saw him.

“Not washing your hands?” he asked. It was the blond, he leaned against the tiles next to the exit door, arms crossed over his chest. He was bathed in red light but his eyes still glimmered green. His voice...

Aoba's mind went hazy all over again. With his head down, he went straight for the sink, opening the tap to wash his hands diligently as the lewd sounds incessantly echoed everywhere, the muffled music from outside doing nothing to subtle them down. With the water still running, he made a small pool with his palms and splashes it on his face. The cold water did nothing to calm him down. _I’ve been drugged, he’s not real, he’s not real, he’s not real, I've been drugged._ he repeated to himself inwards as his chest heaved erratically. 

“I’m Noiz, you are...?” 

Aoba jumps, he hadn’t noticed when he had gotten so close to him. “A-Aoba.” he answered automatically, grasping at the sides of the sink to keep himself from falling.

“Aoba...” Noiz repeated, as if tasting the name. A chill ran down Aoba’s spine at the way he vocalized his name, it electrified his whole body.

“Uhn...” Aoba moaned quietly and Noiz smirked at that, pleased. The moans echoing got more passionate.

“Say, Aoba…” he spoke with a voice dripping with lust. “Would you like to see what’s inside that stall?”

“W-What?!”

Without any warning, he was already there, in front of the opened stall. Aoba’s eyes got as wide as they possibly could in the fruitless intent to comprehend what was going on before his eyes. There he was, an exact clone of himself, grabbing on whatever he could, open mouthed, sticking his tongue out in pure ecstasy as Noiz plunged him from under him, jerked him off with one hand and with the other he grabbed his face, plucking two fingers inside his mouth. The real Aoba got frozen in place as the blond stared at him directly in the eye, all the while bringing his clone into climax. 

In a fraction of a second, Aoba was promised the same thing, his eyes go up unconsciously as his jeans got unbuttoned and two fingers caressed his docile tongue.

Aoba breath hitched sharply and choked, almost coughing his lungs out as he dragged the intruding fingers out of his mouth. He ran for dear life. He reached the door and almost tripped face down to the floor when he got out. If it weren’t for the ridiculous amount of people around to contain his fall, he would have been surely injured.

“S-Sorry! Excuse me!” he shouted as he pushed his way through desperately, he tried to get past as many people as he could, hoping he could somehow hide from Noiz by getting lost in the crowd.

He went for it, he ran in a straight line until he reached the very centre of the club and no longer knew where he was. The music surrounded him, the rhythmic beats dug holes into his brain and threatened to overtake. Aoba realized that the people didn’t move with the music, but rather the music moved _them_. Slowly, his vision started to falter, everyone started looking like the colored phantom of a picture taken in motion with an old camera, he was only able to focus on the static things.

Noiz was there, in the distance, the moving ghosts failing to obscure him.

“Aoba...” he spoke right on his ear.

Aoba squealed, out of thin air, Noiz was materialized beside him and started kissing the sensitive skin of his neck.

“Don’t fight it.” he said as his hand traveled down from his face, to his chest and down below his navel, getting closer and closer to his groin but never reaching it. He could hear Noiz’s agitated breath all over him, but at the same time, another was many steps away, which was impossible, even if it all felt so goddamned real.

“This is not an illusion, Aoba.” the blond said, reading his thoughts. And with that, another pair of lips started kissing the other side of his neck. _"I'm real."_ they said at unison, one against each ear.

Aoba felt like passing out. The lights and music got gradually obfuscated and steps louder than anything else made the floor tremble under him, making his whole body shake with each. Noiz walked towards him and the darkened silhouettes of the dancing people seemed to move the exact way and moment Noiz needed to be able to walk uninterrupted.

Then something changed. _Noiz_ changed. A long arrow-pointed tail grew behind his back, swaying from side to side as he walked, and from his head, marble black horns grew, twisting into a single twirl that pointed up and forward, edges dotted with the same unreal lime green of his eyes.

Aoba's heart sank, he trembled from head to toe... but the caresses got more intense then, and as he continued to be pleassured incessantly, his emotions got mixed.

One of the replicas kissed the tear that ran down his cheek. “Relax, I’m not here to kill you...” they whispered. “I have a deal for you.”

A new set of hot hands got ahold of his hipbones then, pulling Aoba onto him and grinding his arousal against his ass. Aoba’s back curved at that, automatically sticking his ass out in search for more pressure, making the three replicas groan and making their touch became hungrier as a result.

The final step reverberated through his body, Noiz stood in front of him, sealing his military boots to the ground. “But you are free to go if you don’t wanna hear about it.” he then added, and just like that, the replicas banished.

Aoba falls to his knees and hands, his fingers trembled against the floor and drops of sweat fell over it. He was not being forced or extorted, he was just being _lured_ into the trap. He could make out the exit right behind Noiz's legs, he knew this was his last chance, but… he didn’t want it. The lack of tough should have sobered him up, but instead, it left Aoba aching desperately.

Noiz squatted and lifted his face with one finger. Looking straight at him, he proceeded to brush away the remaining of his tears with those fingers that irradiated that inhuman heat. Aoba trembled as he accepted the ministrations with gratitude, as if his body had been suffering withdrawal.

The corners of Noiz's lips curved up. “How come such a beautiful mortal became so unattended that he became so desperate like this?” he wondered.

No matter what he said, every word that he spoke dragged Aoba deeper into a state of sheer yearning he was no longer interested in opposing.

"So you wanna hear about it?" Noiz asked then, milimetres away from his face.

“Y-yes...” Aoba answered, giving in. In retrospect, Aoba was an idiot.

Two replicas come back to him in an instant, smiling over his skin as they made him incorporate to just his knees, opening them up and then caressing the inside of his thighs as well as nibble on his neck and collarbone.

Aoba eyes fluttered shut but Noiz lifted his chin again to call his attention back. “What I want is very simple, Aoba…” he explained, and as if it were a snake made out of molten lava, the arrow shaped tip of his tail set flat over his face and then slithered behind his nape, encircling his neck completely, making Aoba hiss and quiver. “...help me quench my thirst… and I’ll help you quench yours.”

The kissing at his neck got hotter and wetter after he said that, they savored his most sensitive spots and left wet marks everywhere.

“I can see everything you want, all your deepest desires, your needs and itches. I can satisfy them all.” Noiz sweetened the deal, pitch getting lower and lower. Aoba moaned, the wet kisses traveled to his jawline and the tail continued to coil around his neck. "... give me yourself to me, and your desires will be fulfilled. _"_

Noiz bit down his own lip and a thin line of blood glimmered brightly.

_“Kiss me… and our fate will be sealed.”_

His tone hit lower than Aoba could ever think possible. His bottom lip quivered, Noiz’s mouth was mere millimeters away - he kept his mouth agape, inviting, enticing him with the incredible sweet scent of his blood. Aoba had no strength to decline, he accepted it, he _yearned_ for it. He kissed him and drunk the sweet drops of blood that made him spasm in ecstasy.

Noiz smirked in victory then, fangs shining through his vicious smile. “You are mine now.” he declared and a bunch of replicas embraced him whole, all waving their tails from side to side and smiling broadly. 

But Aoba couldn't give it a second thought, his head started pulsating painfully and as he blinked repeatedly, all his surroundings that were previously fused into an incomprehensible dim mush slowly turned bright and clear as day. All his senses were sharpened, everyone and everything lay bare before his eyes, he could see it all, all the people and all the... _creatures._

Aoba couldn't possibly understand the world he was in and the changes he was experiencing, his body hurt and sheer hunger started to became unbearable.

“N-noiz, what is happening to me!?” he squirmed.

“Rest for a bit.” Noiz said, and with just that, Aoba fell into deep sleep.

 


End file.
